


Runaway Fiance

by yrrosoban



Series: Runaway [2]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Stressed Lee Taeyong, mafia, nomin, nomin are stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrrosoban/pseuds/yrrosoban
Summary: All those threats of Lee Taeyong are in vain, when Jung Jaehyun succeeded to place the silver band on Taeyong's ring finger!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Runaway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Runaway Fiance

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of Jaeyong's [Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101095) series!
> 
> For those who haven't read the first part, here it is~  
> [Runaway Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668939)

“What do you mean he's not here?! It's his fucking engagement ceremony!!”

Jeno flinched as his father's angry voice echoed in the hall room. “I-I don't k-know?”  Jeno paused a bit to look at the guests looking at him, at them clowning themselves, before he continued, “I s-saw him getting ready 10minutes ago. Then I went to washroom, & when.... When I came back... he wasn't there!”  Jeno whined out of frustration.

Silence. (Or may be not... Because  Jeno was damn sure he heard a small “ awww ...how cute  Jeno !” from the pink head behind him.)

“Well then, I guess the deal is off for now Lee.” Mr. Jung, Jaehyun's father stepped forward. “Yeah, my son actually did make me see that.” Mr. Lee replied in a clipped, but formal tone, as both shook hand. “May be, we can fix the deal next time when the next Lee would actually want to go forward with this engagement.” Mr. Jung smirked at the grumpy Mr. Lee before motioning  Jaehyun to leave with him.

Jaehyun had been  silently  watching the drama from the very beginning .  And truth to be told, he actually expected something like this to happen. From the very start, no matter what  Jaehyun had tried, Taeyong had always found a way to escape from him. It actually made  Jaehyun amused, whenever Taeyong would flip hearing about them getting married someday in future. Lee Taeyong was too cute for his own good, & God..  Jaehyun didn't want anyone else to see  Taeyong's this side. So whether Lee Taeyong would break Jaehyun's leg for following him or throw a knife at  Jaehyun for coming too close to him,  Jaehyun wasn't  gonna back down. He vowed to make Taeyong his, even if it meant for him to get stabbed in the process by Taeyong himself.

So while, Jaehyun's father & his men went back to the Jung mansion,  Jaehyun was still in front of the Lee mansion; sitting inside his new Bugatti. He called a number as he lazily looked at the Lee mansion.

“Hey Johnny...  I need a help.  Can you find me my Runaway  fiance ?”

Taeyong frowned at his new designer blazer, which was now stained with blood; thanks to the idiots who attacked him out of no where. He just wanted to escape that fucking engagement party, but no. These idiots had to follow him & ruin his brand new blazer with their blood stain. He bitterly slipped off the blazer & threw it on the dead bodies. Now that he was the only one alive, he looked around where he was. He was sure this was an abandoned building otherwise he wouldn't have stopped his car in front of it to lure his attackers inside. 

He took lazy steps around the floor until he found the stairs to the roof. He looked back at the dead bodies one last time with a raised eyebrow before climbing 7floors up to the roof. Just as he stepped out on the open roof, a wave of cold air hit him, making him shiver. 

_ Fuck wearing these mesh shirts! _

Taeyong unknowingly pouted as he sat at the edge  of the roof, watching the city lights from there. Taeyong has always liked this. Spending his night watching city lights & the dark sky, only if he didn't  have anyone to stab with his knife. It always helped Taeyong to calm down his rowdy nerves. He closed his eyes as he felt peaceful here. He decided that he'd love to come back here again sometimes . He started humming a tune, he didn’t remember where he heard it as he enjoyed  himself in the peaceful night.

“...What are you doing here Jung?” Taeyong still had his eyes closed when he felt another figure stepped on the roof. He wasn't surprised anymore. Jung  Jaehyun always managed to find him somehow. “Well, I came to look for my runaway  fiance Lee. Did you  heppen to  see him?” came Jaehyun's teasing reply. Taeyong opened his eyes to glare at the Jung who was now sitting beside him, both had their legs dangling from the edge. 

“I told you I don't  wanna marry. Especially you.” Taeyong  annoyedly replied as he glared at  Jaehyun . But  Jaehyun only laughed. “Then don't”  Jaehyun chirped in an amusing voice. Taeyong was left dumbfounded, he didn't expect to hear this response from  Jaehyun . “You really have some nerves to make fun of me Jung.” Taeyong chuckled, “Have you ever thought about how it would feel to have a knife slicing you tongue slowly?” Taeyong looked at  Jaehyun when he got no reply, “I think you should think of it. It'll prepare you mentally.” Taeyong stood up with that, dusting his pants getting ready to leave .  Jaehyun stood up sighing, “Why are you always out for my blood Princess? You know if it wasn't for you to deny our marriage proposal for 7times, we could already had at least one or two children by now! But no! You literally blew me off  every time princess!”  Jaehyun accused with a big fat whiny tone, which had  Taeyong's mouth open in shock.

Did Jung  Jaehyun just WHINED?! And wait- WHAT CHILDREN & WHO PRINCESS ? ?!

“YOU! I'm seriously  gonna cut off your tongue one of these days! May be then you'd stop chasing me!” Taeyong  retorted through clenched teeth  & Jaehyun pouted more, making Taeyong more irritated.

_ This idiot really has the audacity to POUT?! _

“Okay  okay !  Don't marry me!”  Jaehyun said out loud & Taeyong only narrowed his eyes knowing  Jaehyun wasn't finished. And he was right. “Let’s just get engaged! That's all I'm asking from you!”  Jaehyun looked at him with puppy eyes. “ Ya Jung! Have you gone mad?! Why would I get engaged to you if I don't marry you?!  Are you drunk or what?!” Taeyong was yelling out of frustration.

How can a soon-to-be mafia leader talk nonsense like this?!

“Other's won't have to know!”  Jaehyun hurriedly replied as he took a step toward Taeyong, making the latter step back. “Listen Jung, I don't know what caused your brain damage, but I can assure you mine is absolutely fine. So stop talking nonsense with me.” With that Taeyong huffed turned around to leave, but was stopped shocked on his track when he heard  Jaehyun said next,

“What if I say, that I'll stop bothering you if you get engaged to me secretly?”

Silence.

“Jung... You're making no sense, & I  don't wanna deal with your ass no-” Taeyong was cut of by  Jaehyun , “ Wait!  What I'm saying is- let me propose you here.” Taeyong was about to retort but  Jaehyun stopped him again, “Wait-  lemme finish princess! Thank you! So what I'm saying let me propose you, you accept it, just to  fulfil my wish. No one's  gonna hear about it, no one's  gonna know about it! It's just for my satisfaction to get engaged with you, & for your freedom from me!”  Jaehyun eagerly explained.

“ So. ...” Taeyong paused as if get everything inside his head. “You're asking me to... To go through a fake engagement? Now & here? & after that you'll stop bothering me to marry you?” Taeyong confusedly asked the younger. “YES! You finally got me! I promise, I won't bother you again for marriage! & a Jung never breaks a promise.”  Jaehyun was almost pleading right now.

Taeyong looked at  Jaehyun for a few seconds before he finally gave in, “You better remember your words & leave me alone, Jung.  So. ..” Taeyong raised an eyebrow, “What do we need to do?”

Jaehyun grinned widely, “YES! I mean I'm  gonna propose you now & you'll just have to say yes & let me put the ring on your finger!”  Jaehyun was already searching his pockets looking for the engagement ring he bought for Taeyong earlier. All though Taeyong agreed to Jaehyun's little madness, he was still hesitant. After all, fake or not, someone was really  try'na put a ring on his ring finger. May be he should abandon the plan, it was stupid.  But, did he still have a say on this? 

“FOUND IT!” 

Taeyong's eyes focus ed  on a over excited  Jaehyun who was now holding  a small  box as he stood in front of Taeyong. Taeyong noticed the blue velvet box in Jaehyun's hand, “...you really....sigh..  Nevermind . Let's get done with it.” Taeyong suggested as he  thrusted his hand forward motioning  Jaehyun to already put the damn ring on his finger. But  Jaehyun had other plan, so instead of putting the ring on his finger immediately , he  soflty held  Taeyong's hand with his free hand, before giving the weirdest (read: cutest) dimple smile to Taeyong. And if T aeyong was surprised with Jaehyun's  previous action, then he was now shocked to see  Jaehyun getting on his knees before him, still holding  Taeyong's hand.

Taeyong's eyes were wide as saw the soon-to-be mafia leader smiling softly at him, as if the latter was looking at someone precious, someone special.

“Y- ya ! W-what are you doing?!” Taeyong cursed himself mentally for stuttering as he whisper yelled at  Jaehyun fearing  someone's  gonna hear him. “Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun's smile widened, as Taeyong suddenly froze hearing his name. “The first time we met was when you were 12, & I was 10.  And the first thing you said to me was ‘Go away’. ”  Jaehyun chuckled at the memory, at Taeyong  groaned a little, “ You've always been closed off, pushing away strangers with that infamous cute glare of yours. & now you're glaring at me again!”  Jaehyun chuckled when Taeyong glared at him , “You can't blame me for finding your glare cute Tae. You can't blame me for finding the person you like cute now.”  Jaehyun tilted his head a bit, eyes still locked on a fidgeting Taeyong. “Since the first time I met you, I've been chasing you around. Chasing you, bothering you.. So that you'd notice me. So that you'd know that there's this idiot who had been in love with you like crazy that he can take your blades on his throat just to be with you.” Jaehyun's voice was now soft & delicate, as he poured all his emotions in his little speech. “I don't care how many times you throw a knife at me, how many times you threaten me to break my legs..... I just want you to be the one who's  gonna walk down the aisle one day”  Taeyong's breath hitched as he heard the last line, & if  Jaehyun had noticed he didn't show it. “ So. Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun's hold on  Taeyong's hand tightened as he took a shaky breath before held out the opened blue velvet box in front of Taeyong with his other hand, “Please say Yes.”

Jaehyun looked expectantly as he waited for Taeyong to say something, but  Taeyong's mind was in a wild ride after hearing what  Jaehyun said. Taeyong felt Jaehyun's words sounded too real for a fake engagement like this. Taeyong wasn't sure how to reply without choking on his words, so he nodded a few times to say that he was indeed saying yes to  Jaehyun . & he swears, just after that he saw the brightest smile forming on his Jaehyun's lips, & his dimpled deepened more if they could.  Jaehyun let go of  Taeyong's hand in the mid air for a few seconds to pull out the ring from the box & held  Taeyong's again in a hurry as if Taeyong was  gonna evaporate in the moonlight. Taeyong saw how Jaehyun's hand shook a little as he put an elegant  golden band on  Taeyong's ring finger. Taeyong slowly retracted his hand to look at the ring, & he was in awe. It looked really simple, but at the sa m e time it was beautiful. It would be a shame when he  would have to give it back to  Jaehyun . He looked at  Jaehyun , who looked too happy. Too happy, that Taeyong felt his heart break a little when he said the next sentence,

“Are we done?”

Taeyong has been feeling down  ever  since he came back to the Lee mansion . Not because he found his angry father waiting for him. B ut b ecause of Jung  Jaehyun . He couldn’t shake off the guilty feeling when remembered how crestfallen  Jaehyun looked when Taeyong asked him if their act was over or not. Jaehyun's bright smile turned into a forced one when the latter again promised that he wouldn't be following around Taeyong anymore before leaving . Taeyong was now lying on his bed, looking directly at the ceiling, trying hard to focus on the golden paint work on his ceiling. Taeyong can say it withou t  any doubt that he was  an artistic one in his family . Sometimes he thought that may be if he wasn't in mafia, then he would have been an art student. But because he had to join his ‘family business' (according to the media ), he had to study business, showing people  that  he was capable enough to be the next CEO. He was amazed how the golden lines formed small mandalas all over his ceiling. Golden was really a beautiful  color . & just like that Taeyong again got remembered something that was directly associated with  Jaehyun . He held his hand up in front of him, & looked at the golden ring placed on his ring finger.

_ “Wait.  _ _ Your _ _ ring...” Taeyong spoke up when  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ was about to leave. Taeyong tr _ _ ied  _ _ hard to pull out the ring, but for some reason it wasn't coming out! “Leave it be.”  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ said in a soft voice, which made Taeyong look at the latter in confusion, “Huh?”  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ to smiled a little looking at  _ _ Taeyong's _ _ hand, “The ring. Leave it there on your hand. It was yours to begin with.” “What?! No. I'm sorry, but I can't keep it. You bought it for a real reason, not a fake one.” Taeyong replied hurriedly while still trying to pull out the ring. But soon stopped when  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ put his hand over  _ _ Taeyong's _ _. Taeyong wide eyed looked back  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ , mouth agape, ready to say something, but  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ beat him to it, “Real or fake, I bought it for you. & I can't take back something I already gave you.” Taeyong was about to protest, but  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ stopped him again, “Please, if you can't keep my heart, then.. At least keep my ring as a gift?”  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ asked in a small pleading voice as Taeyong felt his words stuck in his throat again. He hesitantly nodded as he looked anywhere but  _ _ Jaehyun _ _. _

_ “Thank you.” that's what Taeyong heard last before he saw a dejected  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ leaving. _

Taeyong groaned again, feeling guilty for making that dimple smile gone from Jaehyun’s face. How did it turn out like that? May be he shouldn’t have agreed to fake engagement. His ears suddenly went red when he remembered how  Jaehyun had said so bluntly that the latter loved Taeyong. Taeyong felt like ripping his hairs out of his skull. 

_ WHY AM I GETTING RED FOR FUCKS SAKE?! _

_ Ping _ !

Taeyong blindly looked for his phone when he h eard the  notification sound. When he found it, he raised his eyebrows. 

“A message from Yuta at this hour ? Who I get to kill now?” Taeyong murmured before opening the message & it was something that made Taeyong really plan a murder.

_ “Jung’s have called a press conference next morning, regarding your engagement. I guess they want beef from you guys. I suggest you try to sleep early today, you need to look good in front of media.” _

A press conference? Huh! the elder Jung really wanted to get his throat sliced, didn't he? 

As Taeyong cursed the elder Jung for causing problem for him, another message came. Taeyong again grabbed the phone, & opened the message from an unknown number.

“I’m sorry. - Jaehyun ”

Taeyong felt his heart soften again when he thought about how  Jaehyun was apologizing for his father's idiotic move. Maybe elder Jung was  gonna live for now, after all his son wouldn't be happy if he dies so early. With that thought and a small smile adoring his face, Taeyong drifted off to sleep. 

Taeyong was already 5min late for his press conference when he reached the venue. He was being guided to the hall room when an overly excited  Jaemin & a scowling  Jeno came into his view. 

“TAE HYUNG!” “HYUNG?!”  Jaemin's tone was excited while  Jeno's was accusing as they both stopped in front of Taeyong. As much as Taeyong would love to talk with both the kids, but he had a conference to attend. So he quickly hugge d  the two kids, with a small ‘later' & was about to leave again when  Jaemin wished him congratulations with a huge grin. Confused he looked at  Jeno , only to get more confused, “You at least could've told me! But no!”  Jeno accused. “Told you what?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow out of confusion when  Jaemin thrusted his phone in front of Taeyong, “About this! You guys! You planned this didn't you?!”  Jaemin said jumping a bit to which  Jeno only whisper yelled at the  pinkette to stop jumping. Taeyong would've laughed at their cuteness now, only if he wasn't looking at a photo that was too familiar to Taeyong. With a night background a boy was kneeling in front of another while holding the latter's hand with one hand, & holding a small box with another. Even though it was dark, but there was enough moonlight for anyone to easily identify the two figure; Jung J aehyun & Lee Taeyong.

_ “When everyone thought the deal between the  _ _ Jungs _ _ & the Lee's were off because Lee Taeyong ‘ditched' his own engagement party,  _ _ th _ _ e Jung heir & the Lee heir actually held a private  _ _ ceremony on a rooftop t _ _ o get engaged in a surprising way! Yes, the people in the photos are none other than Jung  _ _ Jaehyun _ _ & Lee Taeyong! We must admit the couple did found a very unique way to get engaged. The  _ _ Jungs _ _ have already called a press conference regarding the couple’s hidden engagement ceremony. Netizens are assuming that the couple might actually announce the date of their marriage in this event. Well we'll have to wait a few more hours to find out that. But for now, let's Congratulate the  _ _ soon-to-be married  _ _ couple _ _!” _

“ Hyung why didn't  yo -..”  Jeno stopped once he saw how  Taeyong's jaw was clenched tight, still looking at the article  Jaemin show him.  Jeno knew his brother well, so  Taeyong’s this reaction didn't sit well with  Jeno . He knew something was wrong & it was confirmed when Taeyong yelled out for Yuta. Everyone was shocked, eyes wide when Yuta stood beside him in a few seconds, “What happened Yong? ” Taeyong tossed the phone to a confused Yuta ,

“ Find out where did they get the photo from. Now. In the mean time  I’ll go talk to my ‘ Fiance ’ ” With that Taeyong pushed pass a bewildered  Jaemin & a worried  Jeno to  the  hall room where the press conference was going on.

“... Nono ? Why do I feel like my  brother is  gonna get back  home with a broken leg?”

“Nana.... I hope your intuition is right  that Yongie hyung only breaks his  one  leg , nothing else.”

“ So  y ou guys  planed all along to ditch the crowded party?” a reporter asked  Jaehyun , who  smiled shaking his head. “Not really, It was more of a lovers quarrel you can say? He got mad at me & left the programme actually. & I must admit, I was the one at fault for his disappearance. ”  Jaehyun replied. “You mean all of this was a sudden plan?!”  another reporter asked. “Yes actually. We actually have a habit of playing hide & seek even though we're adults”  Jaehyun chuckled before continuing, “So I went out to find him. & when I saw him on the rooftop,  my heart just told me once again that I can't live without him. So I did the first thing came on my mind then. Proposed him right there.  And to my luck, even after he was mad at me, he said yes. ”  Jaehyun smiled beautifully when he saw that people went heart eyed with his white lie. “Mr. Jung! One last question! Can we see your engagement ring?!” someone from far back requested, to which  Jaehyun eagerly nodded before standing up & holding his hand up to let everyone see the golden  engagement band on his ring finger. “It’s a shame that Taeyong couldn't  reach here tod- Oh Here he is! Baby where were you?!”  Jaehyun pulled a fuming Taeyong in a tight hug for a few seconds before letting go of him.  Jaehyun knew Taeyong was mad, he could tell how much Taeyong wanted to skin him alive. But, that wasn't going to stop  Jaehyun from chasing Taeyong, never. “The Fuck is this?” Taeyong whisper yelled as soon as  Jaehyun let him go. “ Wait baby! We can talk later a b out that right? Now let's show them our engagement rings together! C'mon!” Taeyong was about to curse when  Jaehyun pulled him flush against the latter's chest by  Taeyong's waist. Taeyong gasped at the sudden closeness & before he could process what was going on he felt a pair of lips covering his in a soft  kiss . Taeyong felt his whole body going rigid at the sudden kiss, & looked  with his wide shocked eyes at Jaehyun's smirking face when he broke the kiss,  “We're mafia baby. We can't always play fair now, can we?!”  Jaehyun whispered to a stunned Taeyong before manhandling his left hand up, to show everyone their matching golden bands. Jaehyun mentally patted himself for his brilliant plan, as he saw the reporters hungrily took photos of their every moment  there. He also reminded himself to thank Johnny for taking those photos of them last night. He looked at Taeyong, who was now red with both  anger & embarrassment, before smiling to himself.

_ Cute _ . 

**Later that night~**

Ring... ring..ring ... ri -

“Hey, What's up?”

“I'm so tired right now. Handling Taeyong  hyung is so fucking tiring Nana!”  Jeno whined, “He almost blew up the whole house when the gang members congratulated him!”  Jeno told  Jaemin in a exhausted voice. “Really?!”  Jaemin chuckled hearing his best  frined's ranting. “Yeah.. What about you? How's things  at home?”  Jeno asked  Jaemin as he plopped down on his bed. “ It’s so-so? & btw I'm not at home actually.”  Jaemin replied, a loud curse could be hear near  Jaemin . “Huh?! Where are you now?! ”  Jeno frowned at the idea of  Jaemin going around without him.

“Me? Oh! I'm with Jae  hyung , fixing his broken leg. I mean his  fractured leg.” Jaemin nonchalantly replied as he waited for  Jeno's reply. 

“Nana... It’s a  just a fracture , not  broken ! And also tell  your brother that he was damn  lucky that  hyung only gave him a fracture d leg. ”

“Well I've been saying that to  hyung for last few hours actually.” & just as  Jaemin said that,  Jeno heard  another voice  shouting 

“Stop laughing at my misery you brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at~
> 
> [Nabo’s here!](https://curiouscat.me/yrrosoban)


End file.
